The Worst Titled Christmas Fic Ever
by Nny11
Summary: Violet, Tony,and Kari Celebrate the holidays together.


"You sure we can do this?"

"Positive."

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Violet when was the last time they actually lived in this house?"

The two girls paused in they're conversation as Tony tripped on some nearby Christmas lights and dropped salsa on the white carpet. Tony looked at the mess and then the lights. "I'll get that right out." He mumbled and quickly went to get a paper towel.

"It's cool Tony! My parents think the carpet in here doesn't even exist!" Kari quickly grabbed a chip and dunked it into the small amount of salsa left in the bowl.

Violet tilted her head. "You know," she began, "it actually looks quiet a bit like a work of art." She snapped her fingers and grabbed her camera. "This will be my oddest photo yet!"

Tony blinked as she photographed his mess. "I said I was sorry Violet!" She grinned and waved the camera.

"I'll send this direct to the McLean's hotel." Violet chuckled and ran across the room. Tony gasped and began to chase her.

"No don't! Vi!" His pleas did little and Violet made it a point to run just quick enough to avoid him.

Meanwhile Kari sat and continued to obliviously munch on chips. It was only when Tony tackled Violet directly into Kari's stomach that she took notice of them.

"First off, ow. Secondly, ow. And thirdly, you both suck-"

"Ow." Violet finished for Kari and pushed Tony off her. Tony simply grinned. "Don't you have salsa to clean up or something?" Violet demanded and this quickly got Tony to grab his paper towel and try to resurrect the formerly white carpet.

"So what are we even going to do at this Christmas party?" Violet looked at Kari who had grabbed the TV remote.

"I thought we could watch some movies dealing with the subject." She was about to flip the telly on when Tony quickly cut in.

"None of the tapes you show the babies." Kari glared at him and searched through her pile of tapes.

"The Grinch?" She asked to an astounding no. "Why not? This is such a cute movie. It's the animated one."

"As temping as that is," Tony said.

"No." Violet grumbled.

"Fine," Kari flopped down, "I don't have any other holiday movies. Nightmare doesn't count."

Violet sighed and dropped the Burton film back in her bag. "Maybe we should just open gifts and eat. That's all we're good at anyways." Her friends nodded and each pulled out their two gifts. "Okay. Ladies first." Violet tossed one of the gifts to Tony and the other to Kari.

Violet looked at Kari. Kari looked at Violet. Tony pulled out a quarter. "Kari it's your year to call it." Tony flipped the coin in the air.

"Heads! I want heads!" Kari was bouncing so much she practically bounced out of her seat. Tony let the coin fall to the floor and gave the two room to debate the coin flip. Apparently it was a fair toss and Kari won.

"Yesh!" Kari grabbed the better-wrapped gift first. For a moment she felt bad to remove it's carefully cut and taped paper but got over it in time to rip the stuff off. " The Baby Sitters Club! Great gag Tony!" Tony smiled and Kari grabbed her other gift.

"I know it looks kinda like it got burned, smashed, frozen, run over, landed in a yard with a really mean dog, and then drooled on…but I swear that's not the case! What I mean is that it definitely was not in the middle of a super battle." Violet bit her lower lip as Kari looked at her.

"I was going to tell you that it looked kinda like you did a hasty wrap job but now that you mention it, it does." Kari shrugged her shoulders and unwrapped it anyways. Burned, smashed, frozen, run over, lost a fight to a mean dog, and drooled upon with in the box was an unharmed fruitcake. "Harry and David all the way!" Kari was quick to open the box and take a bite of it. "You guys want some?"

"No thanks." The both said with fake smiles on their faces.

"You're loss." She mumbled as Violet reached for her carefully wrapped gift. Violet carefully undid the wrapping paper and pulled out a tape recorder and instructions.

"Audio diary. Thanks Tony." Kari let out a small ignored ew as her friends kissed.

"Mine next." She said and pushed a bag towards Violet. "I lost the fight to wrap it." Violet grinned and pulled the tape off. Inside was a gift card to Ben and Jerry's. Violet raised an eyebrow and Kari grinned. "You need the extra fat child."

"Child?" Violet asked.

"Child," Kari said.

"Right, well I'm just going to open my gifts now." Tony made good on his word by unwrapping his first gift.

"Um Tony? Same sorry story for your gift." Violet mumbled.

"Not a prob-Oh. My. God. Yes! The new incredible set! Wait, this isn't even in stores! How did you-"

Violet grinned. "I'm connected."

"Hey," Kari slowly started, "how come his is less beat up and drooled on?"

"Um, luck of the draw?" Violet tried and secretly remembered how she had actually put a field around his a bit more than Kari's during the fight. Kari nodded her head.

"That makes sense."

"Right, Kari can I have my gift now?" Kari snapped out of her funk and slid a gift over to Tony. With a small struggle and a bit of tape in his eye later Tony had freed his new license plate out. "Jock," Tony read off of it, "I'm not just any jock. I'm the-"

"Joke of a Jock?" Violet tried.

"The bench warmer jock?" Kari giggled.

"I like that one! What about the skinny jock?" Violet added.

"Oh ha. Ha, ha ha. You two are sooooo funny." Tony grumbled.

"We know. We know." Kari said with a small nod.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What is that?" Tony asked.

"My, uh, cell phone, I got to go thanks-bye!" Violet was out the door and donning a mask before either could ask anything.

"What was that about?" Tony turned to Kari.

"I don't know, hey can you get some more chip dip? I crave the crunchy goodness." Kari glanced in the empty salsa bowl. "And don't spill it this time!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of course your majesty!"

Several hours later when Violet finally returned with a bruised cheek the two friends didn't ask. Every year Violet disappeared just when the annual super villain trying to ruin Christmas fight happened.

"Violet, you always miss the action," Tony sighed.

"Yeah. Action." She replied and then took her annual Christmas nap.

It was just another holiday. Always perfect.

AN: Um so everyone knows, I am not getting paid for this. I just get free stuff for doing the ads. (Just so I won't be sued I shall ruin that joke by saying it was indeed a joke) I felt like I should put in my mushy heart warming story in here, but my first Incredibles fic was a Christmas one centered on Violet and Tony. Nice to see I not only made the loop but I apparently enjoy writing holiday stories for these characters. So, mmmyup. Happy Holidays for everyone out there!


End file.
